So This Is Love
by OtakuChan134
Summary: (This is a Fem! China X Russia AU) Chun-Yan moves to America because her mom marries this rich man. She goes to this private school, there she meets many new friends and people. One of her new friends introduces her to Ivan. Ivan immediately falls in love with Chun-Yan, but is scared that if he confesses, he'll scare her away. What will happen with the two? Read to find out!


-Chun-Yan POV-

I sit in shotgun in a black Honda. My mom just married this super annoying rich guy named Erik, he lives in a mansion located in America. So we have move from China (which is a WAY better country if you ask me) to lame America. But if my mom loves him, I guess I'll have to deal with it. I bet you're asking, 'But you can't say that America is lame if you haven't been there!' I have actually, and the air smells like poison, the food tastes terrible (not as bad as British food), the people who live there are way to loud, and they're overly happy. Me and my mom went and visited a few days after Erik proposed. I am not happy to move to America, as you can tell.

I clutch my stuffed Panda tighter to myself as I see my mom come closer to the black car. She opens the driver-seat's door and sits down.

"Ready?" She asks with huge grin, I just look away and nod. "Everything alright?" she asks. I nod again. She frowns and starts the car. "I know this might be hard for you, you've never lived with a man before and I know how you feel. L-"

"No you don't-aru." I cut her off, glaring at a random tree through window.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know what it's like to not have a real dad-aru. You _have_ a blood related dad." I snap, still glaring at the tree.

"Chun-Yan…" I look at her, my mad eyes meeting her hurt ones.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just that I'm frustrated that you didn't ask me if I was alright with you marrying this guy-aru."

"No Chun-Yan. I should be the one that's apologizing. I made the decision with out asking what you thought and I'm truly sorry."

"You love him, as long as your happy mom, I guess I am-aru."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Mmhm, lets just get going-aru."

"Alright."

"Where are we even moving to-aru? I know we are moving to America, but where in America"

"Tempa Bay, Florida."

"Isn't that a city-aru?"

"Yeah. But Erik owns a mansion just out-side of Tempa Bay! How exciting is that!"

"Doesn't sound very exciting to me-aru." I mumble.

-Time Skip-

We dive for 2 hours. I played with Panda, talked to my mom about our new lives, you know, the normal things. Then a question comes to my mind.

"Hey mom? What school will I be going to? Please don't tell me it's filled with stupid Americans-aru."

"Oh no sweetie! You're going to a special school! It's only for certain people. People with gifts."

"I have a gift-aru?"

"Of course you do!"

"What is it-aru?"

"Money!"

"So it's like a private school-aru." I say with a sweat-drop.

"Exactly! But you have to take a really hard test!"

"Oh-aru."

-Time Skip-

We board the plane and I look out of the window, thinking about my new life. Am I going to like it? Will I make new friends? Will I be a loner? Will people even like me?

"You look worried." My mom says, taking my hand and squeezing it a little.

"I'm not, I'm fine-aru."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to talk about it?"

"No-aru." I pull my hand free and continue looking out of the window.

-Time Skip-

We get off the plane and move all our luggage to a big truck that was waiting for us. Behind the big truck was another black Honda.

"Lets go!" My mom says with a smile. I nod and walk to the car.

-Time Skip-

We arrive the the big house, my mom has to type a code onto a keypad and the big metal gate with swirl patterns opens. When we stop in front of a huge castle-like house, two men in penguin-like suits try to open my door for me. Luckily, I open it before they can even make it half way to the car. I take a box and walk up to the two huge brown doors. I knock on it and Erik answers the door.

"AH! Nene!" He practically screams.

"I'm not your big sister Erik-aru."

"Oh. I didn't realize that it meant that. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway~ your real name is to long so I googled Chinese words and Nene sounded the coolest!" I roll my eyes.

"Just show me my room please Erik-aru."

"No need to call me Erik, Nene! I'm your new dad after all! You can call me dad, daddy, papa-" he kept naming things for me to call him. No matter how hard he tries, he will always be just a guy that I have to live with.

"Just show me to my room so I can go get more boxes-aru." I ask again but with a little more force.

"Oh yeah! This way! This way! I guess I'll give you the grand tour when you and your mother settle in!" Once he finishes rambling, he shows me to my room. It was a large white room with green bamboo painted along the walls. On the left side of the room, there was a Panda sitting and eating the bamboo. I got super excited, but I keep a straight face, not wanting to please this rich guy. I thank him and start to unpack. When I open the box, there where a bunch of little Chinese antiques. Like, two or three mini tea-pots, a small stone dragon, some vases, and a few glass elephants. I lay these all along my bed. The bed has white sheets, black blankets folded in half, and two black pillows. Once the moving-guys bring in all my belongings, I look around the room. It had a cool black bookshelf that reached the ceiling, it also has a ladder connected to a rail so I can easily get the books on the top shelf. There's also a black nightstand on the left side of the bed with a white tube-snapped lamp, and lying under the bed is a long black rug. I walk around the huge room, I notice a brown wooden door with glass strips that you can barely see through. I open it, and see the biggest bathroom I have ever seen. It had red cabinets, a white sink, glossy wood walls, a curvy white tub, and a separate shower with red and pink flower printed shower-curtain. I exit the bathroom and see another door similar to the bathroom door. I open it and see a giant walk-in closet. On the left, was for all my shirts and dresses, and on the right, was for my skirts, shorts, leggings, jeans, etc. In front of me, was a wall with little opening for shoes and other things. After looking around, I decide to start and unpack. I walk back to my bed, I open one of the many boxes labeled "Books" I open it and start placing them on the huge book shelf. After a good 30 minutes, I hear a knock on my door. I walk down my ladder and open the door.

"Yes-aru?" I ask a girl with brown hair and brown eyes like mine. She wore black skinny-jeans, a white short-sleeve shirt, and black vans. Kind of like a casually dressed maid.

"Hello, my name is Ava. Mister Davis has requested me to get you for dinner." She says with a polite bow.

"Xíng-aru." I accidentally say in Chinese.

"Sorry?" She asks with a confused look.

"U-uh... S-sorry-aru! I said Ok… I'm really sorry-aru… Um, oh! Ava, I'm really sorry about that, I'm still getting use to speaking English all the time-aru..." I say with a weak smile.

"Oh... It's alright Ms. Davis."

"Please don't call me 'Ms. Davis', I'm not his daughter-aru..."

"Oh, I thought you where his daughter."

"I'm his step-daughter-aru." I say, emphasizing the word 'step'.

"Ok, what would you like me to call you?"

"Chun-Yan please-aru."

"Can I use the nickname Mister Davis uses?"

"Sure. I guess I don't mind being called that-aru… Just not by him, he makes it sound like a stupid ridiculous nickname. "

"Ok, Nene, let's get you to dinner!" She says with a big smile.

"Xí- Ok, sorry-aru."

"It's alright!" We walk all the way to the dinning hall, she stops at the door leading to the hall and tells me to go in. When I enter, I see my mom at one end of a long brown table, and Erik at the other side. An empty chair sits in the middle of the two. I sit down and wait. I look to my mom and she looks like her dreams have just came true. My thoughts where interrupted by Erik.

"So what do you think of the house Nene?"

"Please stop calling me that Erik-aru. My name is Chun-Yan."

"Very well... I'm sorry Yan."

"Chun. Yan." I say a bit more aggressively, breaking my name into parts.

"Fine, what do you think of the house Chun-Yan?"

"It's big."

"And?" I didn't answer. I didn't like this house at all. Sure, I thought my room was amazing, but that's all I like about this horrible castle-like prison.

"What else do you like about it dear?" My mom asks, trying to make me go on.

"That's it. It's big." I reply simply, refusing to say any more about it.

"Could you be a little more spec-" my mom was cut off my a man in a penguin suit. Kind of like the guy who tried to open the car door for me.

"Dinner is ready, please forgive the chef if he didn't get the recipe right." The man says.

"Thank you Mr. Williams, your dismissed." Erik says, as if it's a routine they both have. Three people also in penguin suits come and place a plate of sliced Peking Duck. Not my favorite, but it's alright. "I figured you guys have had a long day so I thought you would like some Chinese food!"

"Thank you very much Erik!" My mom says with a big smile. I just mumble a "thanks" and start to eat.

-Time skip-

After dinner, I go straight to my room, avoiding my mom and Erik. I decide to stop setting up my bookshelf and get my clothes all hung up. I go into my closet and start to hang up all my clothes.

"You know you should think about ditching those and getting American clothes..." I jump to the sound of Erik.

"Y-you could have knocked-aru!" I snap at him, angry that he startled me.

"I did. Just not your closet door."

"What do you want Erik-aru. Can you see I'm busy?"

"I just thought you might want some help."

"Well, I don't-aru. Goodbye."

"I like how you decorated your room." He says, obviously trying to do everything he can to stay.

"Thanks-aru. Bye."

"I could take you shopping tomorrow."

"I like my clothes, thank you very much-aru."

"You need to get your uniform with me tomorrow anyway. So why not get new clothes?"

"I'll get the uniform, but that's it-aru."

"fine, I guess I can't change your mind..." He says, starting to walk away. Then I remember the text.

"I thought I have to take a test-aru?"

"you do. It's tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" I don't even know what I should study for-aru!"

"That's the part of the test, you aren't suppose to study."

"Do you even know what's going to be on the test-aru?"

"Nope. Sorry girly!"

"For the last time-aru. My name is Chun-Yan!"

"It's the top school in Temps Bay." He says, trying to change the subject.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, so you can leave know-aru."

"Ok. Night Chun-Yan!" I don't say anything. I go into my bathroom and take a long bath. Then I change into a white nightgown that I found in my closet, I turn off all the lights and go to sleep.


End file.
